


Sin Academy

by LibidineTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTaboo/pseuds/LibidineTaboo
Summary: After the death of her mother, Rosalie Rivers’ father moves the family to the town known as Abaddon to attend an elite school known as Mount Frigus Academy. The Academy is not what it seems, however. The headmaster Sebastian Cupio is more than what meets the eyes. Rosalie is thrown down the rabbit hole into a world of lust, sin, and darkness. Will she succumb to the darkness or stay true to her innocence?
Relationships: Daughter/Father, Old man/Young Girl, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Dog, Student/Teacher - Relationship, Student/student - Relationship, daughter/brother, student/principal - Relationship, student/vice principal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Richard: Rosalie’s father, 55  
>  Julia: Rosalie’s mother, she was 52  
>  Alex: Rosalie’s third oldest brother, 19  
>  Rosalie is 16  
>  Elijah: Rosalie’s baby brother, 13  
> Moose: Elijah's and Alex's dog, Great Dane, two years old  
> Titus: Rosalie's dog, pug, six months old  
>  Sebastian Cupio: The principle of her new school  
>  Libidine Cupio: The vice principle of her new school  
>  Julian Frey: The History teacher   
>  Gabriel Wells: The English teacher  
>  Victor Steel: The Math teacher  
>  Keiran Grayson: The Science teacher  
>  William Nelson: The Art teacher  
>  Bernard LeBlanc: The Language teacher (Her French teacher)  
> Matthew Teller: Receptionist, Liberian, and Janitor  
>  Marcus: A Senior; he is also the school bully  
>  Frank: Marcus’ guard dog, a Senior and a bully  
>  Phil: Marcus’ other guard dog, a Senior and a bully  
>  Victoria: A junior, Rosalie’s future best friend
> 
> I'm not sure if I will do all the teachers with her, but here's the list of important people anyways. The three teachers I know for a fact she'll be with is Wells, LeBlanc, and Steel.

Rosalie stares out of the window as she watches the trees past her by. She was in the backseat of her father’s suv with her younger brother, Elijah, or better known as Eli. Her older brother, Alex sat in the front seat with her father, Richard.

It’s been three months since her mother’s death. Summer was officially over and Richard was moving the family to a small town called Abaddon, which was located in New Hampshire. She would be attending an elite school known as Mount Frigus Academy, which she was invited to attend just after her mother’s death.

Rosalie had been very close to her mother. Her mother was a very creative, imaginative, free-spirited, outgoing, kind woman. She was an artist, she often loved to spend her day painting away in her studio. She was a very positive person, always happy and optimistic. Even when her mother was battling cancer, Julia Rivers never shed a tear and always wore a smile. Being the only female in a house full of boys, Rosalie stuck very close to her mother, spending most of her time with her. Rosalie took after her mother in looks. She had her mother’s dark red hair, her bright blue eyes, her pale porcelain skin. Her hair fell to her waist, she had a small pixie face with big captivating eyes, full cupid bow lips, small button nose, and round soft cheeks. She was small and slim like her mother and she was an artist.

Rosalie was a very innocent, sweet, naive girl who liked to believe the best in people and went out of her way to be nice. She was also incapable of lying. She was a very good girl, not one to get into trouble or make bad decisions.

Her siblings all took after her father. They had all had bright blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and honey tan skin. Alex was very tall, 6’3”, and very muscular, just like his father, who was 6’5” and just a tad more muscular. Elijah hadn’t hit puberty yet, so he was still below six feet tall and had little to no muscles, but it wouldn’t be long before he joined the giants that were the men in their family.

Alex was the oldest of the three children and is going to be joining APD, Abbadon Police Department, as a policeman. Rosalie and Elijah are still in school, but Elijah wasn’t accepted into Mount Frigus Academy, so he was going to be going to the local high school, Abbadon High.

The move had been a spur of the moment decision. The Academy letter had been what made Richard pack everything up and move. He saw it as their chance at a fresh start. He had mixed views from the children. Elijah hated the idea over moving. He had friends back home and he didn’t want to start over at a new school and be forced to make new friends. Alex was thrilled with moving, he always wanted to live up North and be a small town deputy. Rosalie felt torn. In one way she wanted a fresh start, to move away from the painful memories, but another part of her hated to be leaving behind the things that reminded her so much of her mother. The Academy was a chance of a lifetime, which was what pushed her over to agreeing to the move. She couldn’t pass it up. Kids who attend this academy got first pick into elite schools such as Harvard, Yale, Princeton, and so on. It was an opportunity one could not pass up.

“What’s the house like?” Alex asks, breaking up the silence that had been going on since they left New York. Elijah was still sulking, but thankfully he was no longer throwing a tantrum over the move.

“It’s a nice house. Largest on the block.” Richard was a defence lawyer, so he made quite a bit. Julia had been a doctor and she had left a good fortune, so even if Richard was unemployed the family would still be well off. “Each of you will have your own bedroom, I will have an office, there is a library where you kids could do your school work, a large kitchen that I know Rosalie will enjoy.” Rosalie loved cooking. “There is four bathrooms, one downstairs and three upstairs. I’m going to have the master bedroom and bathroom and I decided because Alex is the oldest that you’ll be having the next biggest bathroom, it is only fair after all. Rosalie, you will be sharing the last bathroom with Elijah.”

“What! That’s not fair!” Elijah yells. “Why can’t I have my own bathroom? Why do Alex get the second biggest? I want that bathroom.”

“He’s the oldest, Eli.” Richard says with more patience than one would suspect him to have after dealing with two months of Elijah’s tantrums. “You two are the youngest-”

“So, we should have the bigger bathroom!” Elijah snaps.

“Eli, that’s enough.” Richard scolds. “Alex has been very good about this move. He deserves to get the bigger bathroom. Maybe if you were to behave like him then I would have considered giving you the better bathroom. As it is, your bathroom is still nice.” Richard says. “I also picked out the bedrooms for everyone, so do not fight over who gets what.”

Elijah scowls, crossing his arms over his chest. “Whatever.” Richard squeezes the bridge of his nose.

“We’re almost there. You can see for yourself what the place is like.”

They drive for a little longer, the tension back once more in the car. They drove through town, taking in the views. There were all these little shops, a town square, and a little playground/park. Their house was just on the edge of town, closest to the mountain where the academy was located.

They pulled up the long paved driveway towards the beautiful red brick victorian house with a wrap around porch and a three floor tower on the left side of the house. “My office is up in that tower on the third floor.” Richard points out. The house had a nice little black fence surrounding the property with a red brick pillar on either side of the end of the driveway, which was where the fence stops. The driveway was made of white brick. The front steps, deck, and foundation were all made of red brick.

Richard pulled into the garage where Alex’s black pickup truck and motorcycle were already parked. The garage was not connected to the house, but that was fine because it was a short walk from the house. They all got out of the car with multiple reactions. Alex was pretty excited to see the house for himself, Rosalie was a tad wary and nervous, Elijah was still sulking, and Richard was ecstatic, practically jumping with excitement of the new move.. He was starting to babble, tell them all about the house. The front foyer was gorgeous with a crystal chandelier hanging above, a grand staircase standing before them with the bathroom behind it. To the left lead to a home theater that would also be their living room. Past that was the library, which was surrounded by bookshelves that were filled with books. Across the theater was the first floor of the tower, which was the sunroom. Near there was the dining room and past that was a beautiful gourmet kitchen.

“Follow me, I’ll show you where the bedrooms and bathrooms are.” He lead them upstairs and down the right hallway. “At this far end is your room, Alex, you have the second floor master bedroom and bathroom. I thought because Alex was the oldest he got the master bedroom and bathroom. The bathroom is right there and connected to the room,” He points to the door to the left of the bedroom. “And that is your own study.” He points to the door across from the bathroom. He went to the base of the stairs again and led them to the left end hallway. “This is the second master bedroom.” Elijah’s eyes narrowed. “I thought it was only fair, Rose being the only girl, that she got this room.” He pointed to the door to the left of Rosalie’s bedroom. “The bathroom does not connect to that room and it will be shared by both of you.” Elijah looked ready to argue, but Richard didn’t let him speak. “That room,” He pointed to the door across from the bathroom. “Is your room, Eli.” He motions to the door closest to the stairs. “This room leads into the second floor tower, which will be a study for Rosalie and Elijah, if you wish to work in private.” He leads them back to the stairs and opens the door across from it. “This leads to the third floor. This floor is like a private suit. It is the main master bedroom with the main master bathroom. It also has an office. This floor belongs to me. I expect you all to stay off this floor unless it’s an emergency.” They all nod.

“Go unpack. I have two more surprises, but they’ll wait until after you unpack.” They all depart for their bedrooms. Rosalie’s bedroom was huge. It was painted a peachy orange color, which matched the sunset. The furniture was all black. There was a large king size bed with cast iron head and footboard. It had dark orange silk sheets, a warm striped quilt with birds and flowers. The quilt had multiple colors, but one being a dark orange that went well with the room. There was a tall dresser, two bedside tables, a tall bookshelf, a desk with a black leather desk chair, an oversized dark orange velvet chair with a matching footstool, a vanity desk with a cream cushion stool, and lastly there was a window seat set into a bay window with a dark orange cushion on it.

The room was absolutely beautiful and perfect. Rosalie unpacked her lingerie into the dresser along with her pjs. She moves to her huge walk-in closet next. It had french dark wooden doors with dark brass handles. The two biggest walls in the closet both had a rack that ran from each end of each wall, the wall facing the door had a built in purse rack that was floor to ceiling high. The center of the room had a plush black leather u-shaped couch. The place was incredible and she could see herself hiding away here. There were handles on the inside too, which proved that that was what her father had in mind. There was also a lightswitch on the inside and outside to ensure the lights wouldn’t be turned off on Rosalie.

Rosalie hung up all her clothes, putting her spring and summer clothes to the left, then putting her fall and winter clothes to the right, and finally putting all her shoes under her clothes in nice little rows. She hung up her purses, her belts, and her scarfs. She put her hats on top of the clothes rack.

She places her school backpack by her desk, places her laptop on top of the desk, unpacked her jewelry and makeup into her vanity table, all her books were already unpacked and on the shelf just how she liked them to be. Her father had taken care of her books for her when he had come here last month to furniture the place before their arrival.

Rosalie decided to take a quick shower and wash off roadtrip sweat. She grabbed her toiletry bag and put a change of clothes into her laundry bag, making her way out of her room and to the bathroom.

She knocks before she answers and slips inside. She locks the door and takes in the bathroom. The bathroom was a decent size. It had a nice shower, the walls made of nice stone and the door being made of glass. It had an incredible showerhead, which felt like it was massaging her scalp. There was also a claw jacuzzi tub across from the shower. There was a vanity with a marble counter, deep bowl sink, deep chestnut wood base with gold handles on three draws and two doors of the cupboard, and the mirror was a beautiful, large, square, cast iron mirror hanging above the sink.

Rosalie turns the tub on, getting the water the way she likes before plugging the drain. She undresses and slips into the tub once it is full. She hits the buttons for the jets and gasps in shock. There were jets surrounding the walls of the tub, massaging her body, and there were another three jets on the floor of the tub, one massaging her feet, another massaging her legs, and the last right where her bum and pussy was.

Her eyes widened as the jet pulsated right below her pussy. The pleasure spiked through her as she sat there. She knew she should turn the jet off, but it felt so good. She leaned her head back, breathing heavily, closing her eyes in bliss. She spread her legs and pushed her pussy down on the jet. Her hands gripped the edge of the tub as she felt her body shaking with pleasure. She let out a loud gasp as she orgasm. She couldn’t stop the moan that escaped as she climaxed, her body shaking in ecstasy.

She whimpered as the jet continued to stimulate her aching core. She hit the button, turning the floor jets off. She swallows heavily, her heart pounding in her chest, and her breath coming in short pants. That was her first orgasm and she had never experienced anything like that before.

It took her awhile before she could wash her hair and body. She drains the tub, washes her body off of suds, and then cleans the tub to keep it from turning green and gross. She dries off and puts her long hair into a towel turban. She proceeds to get dressed. She chose to wear a pair of skinny jeans, a plain v-neck with a little pocket on her right breast, and a pair of converses. It was chillier in New Hampshire, they were close to the mountains, which would mean winter would be rough here.

She rubs the towel through her hair once more, putting the towel in the laundry bin, before heading towards the sink. She brushes her hair, brushes her teeth, puts on perfume and deodorant, and then some lotion. She walks out of the bathroom and heads downstairs.

The rest of the family were waiting for her in the foyer. “Follow me.” Richard says before leading them back behind the stairs. “This is the bathroom, it’s rather large. It doesn’t have a shower or bath in it, but it does have the washer and dryer.” He tells them. “And if you follow me.” He lead them to the back of the house where a set of doors were. “This is the first surprise of the house.” He opens the door and reveals to them the secret room. The floors were white marble tiles, the walls were dark tiles. The lights were all built into the white marble ceiling and were dim and gave the room a sensual feel. In the center of the room was a large in ground pool with a deep and shallow end. Surrounding the pool was a cast iron fence and gate. Past the fence was a bunch of lounge chairs. There was also a room off to the side. “That is another bathroom, which holds towels for the pool. The room on the other side is the pool room. That holds the floats, the chemicals to clean the pool, and the pool vacuum. I do have the chemicals locked up, so none of you can touch it. I will clean the pool myself whenever it gets dirty. It’s a heated and indoor pool, so it won’t get dirty too often. Or at least I hope it won’t.”

“We have a pool!” Elijah shouts, his voice echoing off the marble.

“A heated pool.” Alex adds. “And it’s indoor so we can use it during the winter.”

“This is so cool.” Rosalie awed. “I never had a pool at my house, nevermind inside the house. I only ever used the public pools.”

“You ready for my second surprise?” Richard grins.

“What’s the second surprise?” Rosalie asks, curious and very excited to see what else Richard had in store for them.

“Follow me.” Richard grins. He leads them back out of the pool room and towards the bathroom near the stairs. He opens the door and they all gasp at what came out of it. Not just one, but two dogs. There was a very large black and white spotted Great Dane and a small black and tan pug puppy.

“Puppy!” Rosalie cries, dropping down and catching the excited pug. She held it and giggled as it licked her face all over.

“Awesome!” Alex says, all the boys greeting the Great Dane.

“The Great Dane is fully grown, he’s two years old and the pug is about six months old, fully potty trained and housed trained. I found them at a shelter. Their owners were moving to the city and couldn’t have them in their apartment, the two dogs grew quite attached, so I decided to take both. I had gotten there just as they were dropped off. They have all their shots and are completely healthy. The Great Dane already has a name, he’s called Moose. It’s too late to change it, but the puppy is still young, so you could change it.”

“Titus.” Rosalie says only after checking his gender. “I want his name to be Titus. He deserves a good strong name like Moose. He has to compensate after all.”

Richard chuckles as he sees Rosalie’s total love for the pug. He knew the boys would like the big strong Great Dane, a real manly dog. He also knew Rosalie would prefer the pug, a cute and small dog fit for a girl. He’d be easy to control and handle. Richard didn’t want his daughter to get hurt. “The pug is for you, Rosie. He’ll be your responsibility. You will walk him, feed him, bathe him. You will play with him, buy him whatever he needs, I will give you the money for that, but he will be entirely your responsibility. He’s your present for getting into Mount Frigus.”

“Oh, thank you, dad.” She beams, holding the wiggly pup.

“You boys will have Moose. The same goes for you four. You will take turn feeding him, walking him, bathing him, and playing with him. You boys will also buy whatever he needs.”

“Thanks dad!” Elijah beams up at his father, fully forgiving Richard and now content with the move.

“Thanks dad. He’s great.” Alex grins.

“Can they sleep in our rooms?” Rosalie asks with big hopeful eyes.

“Yes, they can. They’re both well trained.”

“I want Moose.” Elijah says.

“We’ll take turns.” Alex compromises. “You can have him in your room tonight, but I get him tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

“Alright, kids, let’s go find something to do. Rosalie is going to make dinner and when that’s done I want you kids to head to bed. You all have big days tomorrow. Alex, you have work first thing tomorrow, Rosalie and Eli you both have your first day at school.”

“But dad-”

“Elijah, I won’t repeat myself.” Elijah huffs, but is soon distracted by Moose, who gives Elijah kisses on his face. Elijah burst into laughter. Rosalie grins, picks up her wiggly puppy, and heads for the kitchen.

The entire house was amazing and Rosalie was beyond thrilled to be living here. She could only hope that the school will be just as good as the house and hopefully so will the town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6-8: Teller   
> 8-9: English   
> 9-10: Math   
> 10-11: French   
> 11-12: Study Hall/Lunch/Teller  
> 12-1: History  
> 1-2: Science  
> 2-3: Art
> 
> Here is her schedule in case any of you were wondering. Also any French I will be using is coming straight from google translator, so if it's not one hundred percent arcuate then I apologize, but this is just a story, so I'm not too worried about using perfect French grammar.

Rosalie stood before her full length bedroom mirror, taking in her school uniform. It was a green plaid skirt, which fell to her mid thigh, and a white button down with short sleeves, a green plaid tie, white knee high socks, a black blazer, and little black dress shoes. She wasn’t too sure of the outfit. She felt the skirt was a tad too short and the top a tad too tight. The blazer was nice and the socks were comfortable as were the shoes, but she wasn’t too sure about the uniform.

She gives a sigh and moves away from the mirror, running her brush through her red curls, clipping the top half back in her mother’s old black butterfly shaped hair clip. She didn’t put much makeup on, preferring to go more natural. She had some mascara and peach tinted chapstick. She didn’t wear earrings and the only jewelry she really wore was a pretty necklace, which was given to her by her father. It was a pretty silver chain with a sun amulet hanging from it with the words ‘my sunshine’ engraved on the back of it. She also had a ring on her right hand on her ring finger. The ring was a silver band made to look like thorns with the center of the band holding a pretty red rose.

Rosalie puts her green canvas backpack with little flowers onto it onto her back as she heads down the stairs. Her father was already at work as was Alex. Elijah was already at school. Rosalie locked up the house on her way out and headed down the driveway to wait for the bus.

The bus pulled up five minutes later. It was a very nice bus, not like your typical school bus. It was a very nice bus. It was black with blue lettering spelling out the school’s name on the side. The door opened and Rosalie stepped inside. The inside was just as nice. It had sixty seats two in each row, the seats all very cushioned and comfy looking with overhead compartments for the bags. It looked like the type of bus you’d hire to bring you to special places. “Let me see your badge.” The driver orders. Rosalie takes her badge out of the pocket of her blazer and hands it over to the driver. He scans it over and waits for it to be okayed. “Alright, go find a seat.”

Rosalie noticed almost right away that the bus was organized by grade. The Freshman were all sitting near the front with the sophomores behind them and the juniors behind them. The seniors were sitting up in the back where it was actually lifted up higher than the rest of the seats as if to gloat about them being more superior. Each grade looked to have fifteen to twenty students. “You can sit with me, if you want.” Rosalie’s eyes fell to the woman belonging to the voice. She was in the junior section. She was a pretty black girl with large curly black hair, big dark brown eyes, and flawless skin. She looked more Jamaican rather than African American. She had large breasts and a round ass. She had long smooth legs and a nice hourglass figure. Rosalie, herself had nice round breasts, but this girl’s breasts were at least twice the size of Rosalie’s. She was dressed in the same uniform as Rosalie except the first two buttons were undone revealing her black lacy bra, her skirt also looked an inch shorter.

“Thanks.” Rosalie says. “I’m Rosalie.”

“Victoria.” She beams at Rosalie. “So, you’re the new student.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“There’s a total of sixty students at Frigus and it is very rare to have a new student. I mean, we get Freshman all the time, but they never pick kids from the older grades. You’re the first transfer we ever had.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You must be pretty special to be here.” She smiles, causing Rosalie to blush. “You’ll absolutely love the school. It’s… magical.” Victoria smiles. “It’s set up in the mountains and has such a beautiful view. The school also has a sauna and gym.” She tells her. “There are very few teachers, but the school doesn’t believe in filling the curriculum with nonsense. You have the four subjects, a language class, and an art class. The principal and vice principals are both incredible people.”

“I always wanted to go to Frigus, but I never thought I would be accepted.”

“You don’t ask to join, they pick you.” Victoria says. “It’s always a great honor when they choose you to join their school.”

“Your parents must be proud.”

“Oh, they’re thrilled. Joining this school has changed my entire family’s lives. It’s an experience like no other. I almost don’t want to leave.”

“My father was really happy when I got my letter.” Rosalie says. “So were my brothers.”

“You have brothers?”

“Yeah an older one and a younger one.”

“Oh, you’re so lucky.” Victoria sighs dreamily. “I would love to have siblings. Especially brothers. I’m an only child.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what that’s like. It seems lonely, though.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Victoria shrugs, a smirk on her face. “My parents really are great to me.”

“Where did you live before Abbadon.”

“Oh, nowhere interesting. I don’t think too much about my time before Frigus. Frigus was like a fresh start for me. A real eye opener. It changed me in a good way. It’s hard to explain. You just have to experience it for yourself.”

“I’m really nervous.”

“Don’t be. This school will be the best thing to ever happen to you and you have nothing to be nervous about. Just embrace it.” The way Victoria talked about the school, in that dreamy happy tone, confused Rosalie. She never heard someone talk so passionate about something and so dream-like. “So, tell me about your family.”

For the next twenty minutes Rosalie told Victoria all about her family, leaving out the topic of her mother, she wasn’t ready to have that talk just yet. When the bus pulled up to the school, Rosalie was in awe. It was a beautiful cabin nestled into the mountains with a gorgeous fountain in the center of the circle driveway. The students all piled off of the bus, Rosalie staring with wide eyes. “It’s so beautiful.”

“It’s really simple. Just a log cabin, but it’s done so beautifully and when the winter is here it is surrounded by bright snow, making it even more breathtaking.” Victoria tells her. “Come on, I’ll show you to the office.” The two girls walked into the school, the kids all going off to wait before class begins.

The two girls walked into the office, which was a very nice lounge room with plush leather sofas surrounding the room. Near the back was a desk with a receptionist and two rooms off to the right of the room where it states it being the offices of the principal and vice principal.

“Hello, children, how may I help you?” The receptionist was an older man, looking more like a grandfather. He had receding white hair, a wrinkled tan face, dull green eyes.

“This is Rosalie, she’s new.” Victoria says.

“Oh, how wonderful.” The man grins. “We love having new children join the school. I’ll go alert Mr. Cupio.” He smiles before moving off towards the principal’s office, knocking on the door. The man walks into the office after a moment and closed the door behind him.

“Well, I best head off to my locker, but I’ll see you in class, Rosalie.” Victoria smiles before skipping out of the room. Rosalie’s eyes widen as she watches Victoria’s skirt bounce, revealing her bare glistening pussy. Rosalie’s cheeks turn bright red and she quickly turned away in embarrassment.

“Miss. Rivers.” She turns and does a double take as she saw who had spoken. The man was absolutely gorgeous. He wasn’t dressed like a normal principal. He had on a pair of dark jeans, which hung low on his hips, a pair of biker boots, a white henley with all the buttons undone revealing dark curly chest hair, and a pair of sunglasses resting on top of his head. He was tall, much taller than her father. He was nearly 6’7” and full of rippling muscles. He had dark curly short hair and even darker eyes with dark tan skin. He had a strong jaw, a slightly crooked nose, high cheekbones. “Miss. Rivers, I don’t have all day.” He says, his voice as sharp as razors and as cold as ice. Rosalie swallows nervously.

“Sorry, sir.” She squeaks, causing him to chuckle and motion into the office. The man from the desk brushed past her, his hand sliding across her ass, causing his eyes to widen.

“Have a seat.” Rosalie sat in front of his desk and crossed her ankles. Mr. Cupio takes a seat and begins to pour some tea into a cup. “Have some tea.”

“Oh, I’m fine.” Mr. Cupio pushes the cup towards Rosalie, not taking no for an answer. “Thank you.” She took the cup and after a heavy look from Mr. Cupio she took a sip. The liquid was warm and smooth, going down her throat with comfortable ease. The warm followed down her body, settling between her legs and bursting to life, covering her entire body in it’s delicious heat.

“I don’t believe I need to tell you what a great honor it is for you to be invited here.”

“N-No, sir.” A smirk comes to his face.

“As far as academics go, you are very successful. 4.1 gpa, president of the student council, top of your class, you never had a bad mark on your record. You were head cheerleader at your old school, president of yearbook, president of your school’s newspaper, never missed a day of school even when your mother got sick. You volunteered at the animal clinic, the local teen help centers, and even ran events to help donate to different charities. You are a very impressive young girl.” Rosalie blushes in response to the praise. “All really impressive, however,” Rosalie’s smile falters at those words. “We are looking for more than that from our students.”

“What do you mean?” She asks.

“Please, drink your tea.” She wants to argue, but forces herself to finish the tea. She doesn’t want anymore distractions, but sadly, Mr. Cupio refills her cup. “At this school we have a little competition. Teachers give out points to students whenever they do something that the teacher approves of. Teachers also take away points. At the end of the year the points are tallied up and the three students with the most points receive rewards. We believe this competition makes students work harder and encourages them to put in all their efforts. The prizes are also very wonderful for the students. You will, of course, be expected to participate. We don’t normally offer this next bit to students, but you look like a very promising young student.” Mr. Cupio says, watching with a careful eye as Rosalie drinks the rest of her second cup. He pours another. “As you know, students who attend this school get first dibs at the best schools. Those students who impress me the most will of course, get the best reviews. You look like a good student, so I am going to offer you a chance to boost your achievements even more so at this school.”

“O-Of course.” Rosalie says, both honored and excited.

“Mr. Teller, the man who brought you here, does a lot of different jobs around this school. He is the receptionist, the librarian, and the janitor. During the mornings he is the receptionist, in the afternoons he is the librarian, and at night he is the janitor. He could use help with his jobs and instead of wasting money on hiring another person, I thought you may be willing to help. Think of it as extra credit or volunteering. We will pay you for your time, of course. If we were to hire another person we would have to pay them the same as we do Mr. Teller, but if you were to help instead we’d only pay half of what he gets and of course, you would only work during the times you did not have classes.”

“I’d love to help.” She offers immediately. She would get some pocket money, extra credit, and a glowing recommendation letter that would no doubt get her into Harvard.

“Great.” Mr. Cupio smiles. He turns to his computer, hits some keys, and then begins to print something out. “This is your class schedule. It has your locker number and combination at the top of the paper.” She takes the paper and looks it over. “And this,” He hands the second paper over to her. “Is work papers. Have your father sign this and you will be able to start working with Mr. Teller.”

“Thank you, I’ll make sure to have him sign it tonight.”

“Wonderful. Now, this school is very exclusive and rather small, we don’t have as many clubs or sports. We have cheerleading and football for sports. For clubs we do have the school newspaper, yearbook, and student council, but that is all that we offer here. If you wish to sign up for any of them, then this paper,” He hands her the third paper. “Lists all the teachers that are responsible for each club or sport. If you want to sign up for them I’d recommend doing so no later than the end of the week. Spots fill up quickly around here. This paper,” He hands her a fourth one. “Lists the times that each of those clubs or sports are scheduled for. As you can see you can’t do them all. Cheerleading is right after school on Monday through Friday until five. Student council is on Tuesdays and Thursdays, same time as Cheerleading. Yearbook and Newspaper are both on Wednesdays right after school until five. So you can only do yearbook or newspaper, you can’t do both. Also you can’t do anything else if you do Cheerleading.” Rosalie thinks about that for a moment before nodding, finishing her third cup of tea.

“I think I’m going to only do Cheerleading. I enjoy them all, but Cheerleading is something I really enjoy. It was my mom’s sport and I want to continue doing it.”

“I think that’d be for the best. You do not want to over work yourself. You will need to get a ride to school and be here two hours early in order to help Mr. Teller in the morning. Then during lunch and study hall you will instead report the library and help Mr. Teller there. Finally, straight after cheerleading practice, which ends at five remember, you will report back in the office and Mr. Teller will take you to help him clean the school until seven. Do you understand that all?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me your schedule.”

“I need to be here for six and I will work two hours with Mr. Teller in the office, then at eight I will report for my English class, then go to my Math class, after that is my foreign class, which is French. After that I will report to the library and work for another hour, then I will report to my History class, then my Science class, and finally my Art class. I will then go to cheerleading practice and work for two hours, three until five. Then I will report back to the office and work with Mr. Teller until seven.”

“Very good. Seeing how you have settled on Cheerleading only, I will talk to my wife about you joining her team.” Rosalie’s eyes fell to the after school activity papers. Mrs. Libidine Cupio was the name listed as the teacher responsible for that activity. “Have your father sign that paper tonight and come here tomorrow at six and I’ll have you get right to work with Mr. Teller. Oh,” He prints another paper. “Here is a map of our school.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, here is a slip for your class as you are now running a tad late. If you have any questions feel free to come and talk to me. Off you go.”

“Thank you.”

“Sir.”

“What?” She questions.

“All the students will address me as Sir or Master. Whichever you choose, but you will address me as one or the other. The same goes for my wife, the vice principal of this school. She will be called Ma’am or Mistress. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Very good. Before I forget.” He prints out a fifth page. “This is a list of our rules, do follow them. Now, off you go.”

“Thank you, sir.” She says before grabbing her bag and making her way out of the office. She gives Mr. Teller a passing smile before slipping out of the main office.

She takes a moment to look at the map before heading for her locker. Her locker was number 13, which was on the first floor right by the main office, which she was very thankful for. She unlocked the locker, 6-9-2-1. She put away the books and supplies she didn’t need and then proceeds to head to her first class.

The school was two floors. Math, Science, Art, and foreign language rooms were on the second floor. The first floor had the offices, the cafeteria, English, and History. Her first class was English so she headed there. English was Room 1.

She opened the door and walked in, causing all heads to turn her way. A man stood at the front of the room, writing on a chalkboard. He didn’t even glance her way when she entered. He was a tall man about 6’1” and muscular. He had dark brown hair, which was combed back, and had rather dark tan skin. He was dressed in brown slacks, brown leather dress shoes, a white button down shirt which had the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows, a brown vest, and a navy blue tie. “I assume you are, Miss. Rivers.” The man says, his voice deep and husky.

“Y-Yes, sir.” She responds.

“In this class one does not walk through that door if it is closed.”

“I’m sorry, sir, I-”

“Nor, does one interrupt me when I am speaking.” Rosalie instantly shuts her mouth. The man still has yet to look at her. He just continues writing on the board. “I assume you’re late because of your meeting with Mr. Cupio.” He finally looks at her. “I expect an answer.” She is turning bright red in embarrassment.

“I-Yes sir, I just came from a meeting with Mr. Cupio.”

“You will dress him as sir or master.”

“S-Sorry, sir.” He hums in response and turns to the board again.

“If that door is shut you will knock and wait to be called in. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then get out and try again.” Rosalie felt like crying. She felt so humiliated and embarrassed.

“Yes, sir.” She mumbled.

“Do not mumble. You speak loud and clear, understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, out.” She turned, kept her head down and started back out of the door. She was surprised that none of the kids were laughing or talking, but as she chanced a glance at their faces she saw they all did look amused, but kept their mouths shut.

She walked out of the room, closed the door behind her, and took a minute to calm down. She turned back to face the door and knocked. She waited for a minute before finally she heard the teacher’s voice. “Come in.” She opens the door and closes it behind her. “Leave the slip on my desk.” She places it on his desk. “I am Mr. Wells and I will be your English teacher, but you will address me as sir only. Now, go have a seat.”

“Yes, sir.” She makes her way down to an empty seat, which was beside Victoria. Victoria gave Rosalie a sympathetic look.

“Now, who can inform Miss. Rivers of the rules of my classroom?” All the hands raised. “Miss. Greene.” Victoria straightens in her seat.

“All students must be in class no later than a minute before the second bell. If you are not in the class before then the door will be shut and you will not be allowed inside without a pass. If you are late and have a pass then you must knock and wait to be called in. If you are late and do not have a pass, do not bother to knock and waste Mr. Wells time. In class everyone must remain silent unless Mr. Wells calls on you or tells you that you may speak. Class is an hour long and everyone is expected to be on their best behavior and to give your undivided attention to Mr. Wells. Anyone who breaks these rules will have points taken away and given detention. No exceptions.”

“Very good, Miss Greene. Today is the first day of class. I have already handed out this year’s syllabus, Miss. Greene if you don’t mind sharing with Miss. Rivers.” Victoria nods.

“Yes, sir.” And she moves her desk closer to Rosalie so that they can share the paper.

“I will have each row come up to collect this year’s text book and the book in which we will be reading for class. This year is ‘Of Mice and Men’. I have the class divided by row. Each row is a different color. When I call your color please come up and grab your books. Do so in an orderly fashion. Green.” The row with the green desk tops stand up and make their way up to the front of the room in a perfect line.

Rosalie looks down at her desk, which has a blue top. The colors are called right after the previous color has seated. Rosalie’s seat was in the row closest to the side windows, so her row went last. She collected both books and took a seat again, keeping to the perfect line. “Now, open your textbooks to page 103 and we’ll begin.” If all the teachers were as strict and serious as Mr. Wells then Rosalie knew that this was not going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I am trying to portray Rosalie as innocent and naïve. She doesn't know much about sex, lust, or intimacy. So she may seem a bit stupid and her actions may seem unbelievable, but again, she is very innocent. She has never experienced any of this before and has no idea how to handle it nor what it is exactly. In this chapter she gets a hint of what is to come. Her innocence is tainted just a tad. This chapter does involve bestiality so if you do not like that then please leave because this story contains a lot of it and if you don't like it then don't waste mine or your time reading it. No one is going to make you read it.

As it turns out all the teachers were just as serious as Mr. Wells. They all demanded to be called sir and had the same rules as Mr. Wells. They demanded respect, silence, order, and full attention. The only exception was Monsieur LeBlanc who turned out to be the complete opposite of the others. He was very easy going, fun, and funny. He didn’t care too much about order and silence. He expected everyone to pay attention to his lesson and not talk during it, but he allowed the kids time during the beginning of class, half way through class, and just before the end of class to have a couple of minutes to talk with one another. He also had the same rule when it came to being in class on time and the closed door policy, but he was much kinder than the others, less intimidating.

He was so far, Rosalie’s favorite teacher. He was a good looking man. He was shorter than the others, only 5’7” and very thin and lanky. He dressed just as nice as the others, but not nearly as sophisticated as Mr. Wells. He wore a nice pair of jeans, a button down shirt that was tucked in with the sleeves rolled up, but he wore no tie, no slacks, and no dress shoes. He wore a pair of what looked like biker boots and he had a leather jacket draped over the back of his chair. He had short black spiky hair, dark green eyes, and had a nice sunkissed tan. He did not look like your typical teacher, which only made Rosalie like him more.

School passed by quickly for Rosalie and while it was difficult, she didn’t mind it too much. Monsieur LeBlanc was her favorite and made it a good day. Mr. Steel and Mr. Wells were her least favorite. The two men were a lot alike. Just as serious, strict, and slightly intimidating as one another. Mr. Steele was the math teacher and he barely even acknowledged Rosalie when she came into class, just gave her a once over and ignored her for the rest of the class. Mr. Grayson, Frey, and Nelson were okay, Rosalie didn’t have much opinion in them. They were a bit in the middle between her favorite and least favorite. All the teachers had the same rule, but Monsieur LeBlanc was much more laid back, while Mr. Steel and Mr. Wells were very strict. Mr. Grayson, Frey, and Nelson were serious and intimidating in their own way, but they were not nearly as strict. They were as laid back and outgoing as Monsieur LeBlanc, but their classes weren’t too bad.

By the end of the day, Rosalie was pretty tired. She had every class with the entirety of the Junior class and Victoria and her have grown quite close. Victoria showed Rosalie around and helped her get situated.

When the final bell rang Victoria and Rosalie grabbed their things together and headed out of the door to the waiting bus. “So, be honest, how bad was today?”

“Mr. Wells was pretty strict.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m really sorry about him. He usually picks one student every year and it seems this year is you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he picks out one student and tends to go out of his way to make that student suffer the most. He also picks another student that he makes rise above the others, one he praises and strengthens. He calls them his phoenix, the benefiter, and the ant, the tormentor. It looks like I’m his phoenix this year and you’re the ant.”

“Is there any way I can fix it?”

“No, sorry.” Rosalie slumps in defeat. “But, hey, Monsieur LeBlanc likes you. That’s something. He usually picks a favorite too and he gives them the most attention, so congrats on that.”

“Thanks.” Rosalie smiles, feeling a tad better. “What about Mr. Steel?”

“Oh, he treats the students all the same. He is always very cold and dismissive, don’t take any offence to it. Just do what you’re told and stay out of trouble. I have heard his detentions are always the worst to serve.”

“Okay, so I’m Mr. Wells punching bag, Monsieur LeBlanc’s favorite, stayed out of Mr. Steel’s radar. Anything else I need to know?”

“Nope. The others are pretty chill, just do what you have to and you won’t have a problem with them.”

“Wond-” Rosalie gasps as she suddenly trips and nearly falls down the stairs if it hadn’t been for Victoria.

“Watch it.” She looks up and flinches at the cold look of the boy who had spoken and tripped her. He was a big kid. He was about only 5’9”, but very fat with a big round face, wide fat ass, and short blonde curls on his fathead. He looked like a mean bastard.

“Sorry, Marcus.” Victoria says. “She didn’t mean to.” Victoria held Rosalie’s hand tightly, fear evident in her eyes. ‘Marcus’ scoffs and eyes Rosalie over. It made her feel sick seeing his eyes roaming her body.

“You better watch out next time. I won’t let it go again.” He spat before turning and stomping off towards the bus. Victoria let out a shaky breath.

“That was Marcus. He’s a senior and the school bully. He’s the meanest and toughest guy around. He’s also rarely without his best friends, who also serve as his bodyguards and sidekicks. Frank and Phil. You really have bad luck to end up on Marcus’ radar. If I were you I’d avoid him for the next month. He’ll eventually forget about you and you’ll be safe.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Rosalie asks, fear filling her.

“Marcus is an awful person. He treats the younger students terribly. You do not want to end up on his bad side. Unfortunately you already have, so you need to avoid him so he can forget you exist.” Rosalie stares at Victoria in fear. “You have really bad luck to not only become the ant, but to also get Marcus’ attention.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“I know. Just avoid, like I said and with Mr. Wells just let it go and do your best to follow his orders.” She glances over at the bus. “We have to go before we miss the bus. Come on,” They walk together to the bus and get on. Marcus sneers at Rosalie from where he sits in the V.I.P Senior section with two other boys that had to be his bffs. One was very small and scrawny with a severe case of acne on his face. He had short red hair and pale freckled skin with dark brown eyes. The other was tall and lanky with slimy black hair, black small watery eyes, sickly pale slimy skin, and was so tall he was hunched over. He was also very skinny. All three were staring at Rosalie making her feel sick.

Victoria dragged her into a seat and sat down. “The black haired one is Phil and the redhead is Frank. Like I said, avoid them. Avoid them all.” Rosalie nods shakily.

The entire bus ride was a bit tense, she could feel the seniors eyes on her. Victoria kept squeezing Rosalie’s hand to make her feel better, but it wasn’t helping. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t worry, you’ll be okay.” She reassures as Rosalie’s stop comes. She felt a bit worried that everyone knew where she lived, especially Marcus and his cronies, but she pushed that back and got off the bus.

She made her up the driveway and into the house. “Dad, Eli, Alex, I’m home!” She calls. She heard barking and the two dogs came running. She dropped down to her knees and greeted the dogs, laughing as they both attacked her in kisses. She fell back with a laugh. Titus went beside her head and licked her face all over. Moose climbed onto her and did the same to her neck and a bit of exposed chest.

She took in a sharp breath at the weight of Moose and the feeling of his wet thick tongue between her breasts. Moose was a heavy dog and emitted a lot of heat. She couldn’t move, she was trapped under him. His tongue felt good on her skin. She felt a fire building inside her. The same fire that had come from when she first drank that tea in Mr. Cupio’s office, except this time even stronger. The fire settled in the pit of her stomach and made her breath heavy and her heartbeat faster. She felt the fire grow between her legs, making her thighs tremble slightly. She didn’t understand the reaction was having, but she was powerless to stop it. She felt overwhelmed by it. Her head was spinning, her body shaking, her body overheating.

The dogs continued to lick her face, neck, and chest. She bit her lip, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull as she felt Moose’s delicious tongue slip inside her bra. She gasps as his tongue wrapped around her nipple, flicking it. “Moose.” She moans, overcome with intense pleasure like she had never felt before.

Moose could smell her arousal and straddled her hips and began to hump her. He was so big. Too big. She was powerless to stop this, to get him off her, to stop this intense pleasure. She never felt this before and it was overwhelming her.

Where were her brothers and father? She moans and whimpers as Moose humped her and licked her chest. His hot wet cock slipped out of his sheath and rubbed up against her covered pussy. Her fingers tangled into his short fur, whimpering in pleasure.

She let out a startled scream as suddenly intense pleasure hit her. Her body shook in ecstasy as she climaxed. Moose was panting heavily and grunting and when she came, he followed shortly after. His hot spunk spraying all over her underwear.

He climbed off her and ran off, leaving her lying there in shock. What just happened? What did she just feel? What did they do? She was so innocent and naive that she had not a clue as to what happened. All she did know was that she was consumed by a fire so intense that she was unable to function and then Moose created a pleasure burn that only made the fire grow and consume her. She felt the intense ecstasy of climax and it helped sooth the fire inside her, while also leaving her awestruck and exhausted. She never felt anything like that and she wasn’t sure what exactly it was or what happened, but she knew one thing. She enjoyed every second of it.

Titus had ran off at some point, so it was just her, laying there in a pool of cum and sweat. She took a minute to collect herself and got up off the floor. Her limbs were shaky, but the fire was soothed and she felt a delicious ache to her body, so she didn’t care. She took off her skirt and used that to wipe the mess left behind before making her way upstairs and into her bathroom.

She took a quick shower, washing up the sweat and cum. She turned the shower off and stepped out just in time for her baby brother to walk through the door. She gasps in shock. She had forgotten to lock the door.

Elijah walked in and froze as he took in the dripping wet and very naked sister in front of him. Her skin was bright pink, the short curly between her legs were dripping against the pretty pink folds. “Eli!” She wraps her towel around herself in shock and embarrassment. Elijah continued to stare. “Elijah!” He snaps out of the trance and looks up at her. “Get out!”

“Sorry! Sorry.” He rushes out, slamming the door behind him. Rosalie shook with shock. She wrapped the towel tightly around herself, quickly got herself ready, and then walked out of the bathroom still with just a towel around her. Elijah was nowhere in sight. She hurried down the hall to her bedroom and got dressed. The fire was back and it was burning as hot as before. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin is in the air, lust burns through the veins, her scent will drive them into corruption. Just what was in that tea?

Rosalie found her family in the pool room. Richard and Alex were in the pool. Richard was relaxing on a float, while Alex was doing laps. Elijah was sitting on the edge of the pool, dipping his feet in. When Elijah saw Rosalie his face turned bright red and he looked at their father in horror, praying Rosalie didn’t say anything.

Rosalie was too embarrassed to even think about telling her father what had happened, so instead she made her way to the pool’s bathroom. She and the others had put their bathing suits in there to make for an easy change. She changed into her bikini once she had entered the bathroom. The bikini was a pink floral printed with a ruffled skirt around the bottoms, while the top had ruffles under the cups and the valley of her breasts, the strap of the top went around her neck and another around her back.

She didn’t need to worry about sunscreen, so she headed out of the bathroom and back towards the others. Elijah did a double take when he saw her, his face flaring up and his eyes darkening. The look send a pleasant shiver down Rosalie’s body.

“Hey, Rosie.” Her father greats when he sees her. “How was school?”

“It was good.”

“Really, how so?” He asks, wanting to know more.

“The teachers are all very good.” She says, deciding telling him just strict and serious they were was probably not for the best. “They take their jobs very seriously and the school is a bit more difficult, but that’s what is to be expected of an elite school like this one.”

“Any favorites?” He asks.

“My French teacher. He’s really cool and I really enjoy his subject.”

“That’s great, honey.”

“The principal is very kind. He actually offered me a chance to get even more extra credit and he promised a great recommendation if I do this task.”

“Really what’s that?”

“He wants me to work part time with the school. Help out with somethings. He wants me to go to the school early and help out with the reception area, along with helping out in the library during lunch, and then staying after school to help clean the school.”

“I don’t know about that, Rose…” Her father said.

“I’ll get paid for it and it’ll look wonderful on my application. This is an opportunity of a lifetime, dad. Please.”

“How late are you staying at the school.”

“Until seven.”

“Ros-”

“I’ll be getting paid for it. You won’t have to worry about buying me anything and I can pay for Titus’ things myself.”

“Money’s not an issue for us, Rosalie.”

“I know dad, but this is a great opportunity. Please.” He sighs and glances at her.

“Fine, but if you decide you don’t like it then that’s that. You quit this, no arguing.”

“Deal.” She grins. “I just need you to sign the work paper tonight.”

“Okay.” He sighs. “Did you make any friends?” Her first jumps to Marcus and his cronies, the cruel seniors.

“Yes. A girl named Victoria.” Rosalie jumps to instead. “She’s really nice. She helped me a lot today. She showed me around and brought me to the office. She is really helping me settle in at the school.”

“That’s good to hear. Maybe you can invite her over sometime, so that we can get to know her.”

“Sure.” Rosalie beams. She swims for a few minutes, letting herself relax before getting out and changing. “I’m going to start on dinner.”

“Okay. I have to get some work done in my office, but I’ll be done in time for dinner.” He gets changed and leaves to head to his office. Elijah is quietly staring into the pool, watching the gentle waves his feet made as he lets them sway back and forth.

Alex gets changed and walks with Rosalie to the kitchen, taking a seat at the island. “So, how was work?” Rosalie asks as she begins to get ingredients out.

“It was incredible. They’re like a real team there. Everyone was really kind and welcoming. I think I’m really going to like it here.”

“Me too.” Rosalie smiles. They’re silent as Rosalie works on cooking. When she gets the chicken in the oven, the two move to the home theater. “I can’t cook the rest for another two hours. Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure.” Alex says as he puts in a movie at random. They sit on the comfy leather armchairs. There was three rows of seats, each row being up a level higher in order to see above one another. Each row had two comfy leather with a cup holder in each arm, between those two chairs were two more chairs that were blended together as one like a love seat, their cup holders were a part of the chair on the other side of them. All the chairs were black plush leather. The room was surrounded in large speakers with an even larger speaker on either side of the very large flat screen tv. There was a shelving build inside the wall with a panel to hide it from view, which holds all the discs and the remotes.

Alex and Rosalie chose to sit at the loveseat like chairs in the middle as the movie played. Alex had also gotten a warm throw blanket to cover them as they watched. It was unusual for the siblings to snuggle, they had always had a close relationship due to being more closer in age than with Elijah. Rosalie laid curled up against Alex with his arm around her and her on her shoulder. It was a comfortable position for the both of them and a familiar one, but both couldn’t help, but feel that there was a difference tonight. As they sat together, in each other’s arms, there was this strange tingling feeling going in their bodies. This excitement and warm feeling as if they were doing something bad. Electricity was shooting through their body, leaving a nice tingling hum. Heat pooled between Rosalie’s legs and coiled in her belly just like what happened with Moose before. Alex had his arm around her waist, a very innocent position, but it sent an exilierated feeling to the both of them.

Alex’s heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel his cock turning rock hard the more time passes with Rosalie in his arms. He was not nearly as innocent and as naive as his sister. He knew what he was feeling was lust and desire. That heat pooling in his belly was his arousal spiking. It was very wrong. One should never feel this for their sibling, but Alex couldn’t stop himself. His entire body was aching for Rosalie. His mind screams at him to give into the feeling and have her. A very far part of his mind was also screaming that it was wrong. He should let her go and get some space. He should stop this before something bad happens, but that part of his mind was growing smaller by the minute as if it was being stolen away. All he could smell was still the flowery scent coming from Rosalie that flooded his senses and clouded his mind.

He couldn’t stop himself. He couldn’t pull away. He couldn’t not give into his desires.

Rosalie had no idea why she was feeling this way or what it meant. She never felt it before and her mother had never really talked to her about sex or puberty or anything like that. She didn’t know why that was, but it no longer mattered because her mother was gone.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and her eyes were clouded over in lust. She was distinctly aware of her brother’s warm hand burning through her where it laid above her clothes. She felt as if she was burning up again, being consumed by a fire. She knew only one thing that ever cured this fire, but she wasn’t sure exactly how to get that wonderful feeling again, the orgasm.

She wanted to ask Alex, but she wasn’t sure if she could. Before she could really bring herself to ask the timer that she had set went off. Then that tension building between them seemed to still. Alex and Rosalie pulled away from one another and she headed for the kitchen, distinctly aware of the fire inside her still burning. She needed release and soon. She felt like it was going to explode or melt or just crumble from this fire.

Alex didn’t say anything as he watched her work from the doorway of the kitchen. His eyes followed her movement. She had grown into a very beautiful young woman. She was small and slim, but had nice long legs, a tight small ass that Alex itched to squeeze and fondle, a pair of medium sized round breasts that would fit so perfectly in his hands. She had gentle curves, which only brought one’s attention more to those gorgeous breasts and perfect ass. Before he could stop himself, his hand slipped inside his jeans, grabbing hold of his hot, pulsating, rock hard cock. It aches and weeped in need of release. He spread the precum over his cock and began to jerk it inside his opened jeans as he watched his sister.

Everytime she bent over, he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. She had on tight skinny jeans that just defined her ass and legs so well. She hums as she worked, her hips swaying to the music that came from her humming. He braced a hand on the doorframe, sweat running down his skin, his breathing heavy. He jerked his cock fast and hard, trying to relieve the ache in him. It didn’t take long for him to find release. He found it when she had bent over to grab a pot, revealing a hint of her gorgeous breasts.

Alex winces at the uncomfortable feeling of cum now covering his hand, pants, and boxers. He quietly makes his way out of the room and up the stairs before anyone would notice. He had no idea what came over him, but being away from Rosalie and her delicious smell was helping clear his head, leaving behind nothing but shame and guilt. He had just jerked off to his sister.

Rosalie made dinner and they had eaten in a peaceful silence, occasionally filling it with talk of their days. Richard signed Rosalie’s slip and helped her wash the dishes. “I’ll need a ride to school from now on.” She says. “Or a car to drive myself. I need to be at the school for six.”

“I wake up at five in order to get to work for six-thirty. I can drive you to the school, drop you off, and then get to work without a problem.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I don’t like the idea of you driving up that mountain come winter. The road will get icy and dangerous. I’ll drive you from now on, okay, sweetheart?”

“Thanks, daddy.” The title wasn’t something Rosalie had used in awhile. Daddy. She had last called him that when she was eight, but it had slipped so easily from her lips as if she was meant to call him that now.

Richard had been trying to ignore the feeling he had been getting around Rosalie since offering to help her with the dishes. All he could smell was this incredible flowery smell coming from her like a sweet perfume. It clouded his mind and consumed his senses. His eyes watched her as she moved around the kitchen. She had truly grown up. She was no longer his little girl anymore. She was a gorgeous woman and he was beginning to take notice. It has been months since his wife’s death and the last time he had sex was before her getting sick. That was at least a year now and he had never been more aware of it. It was wrong, sick even for him to stare at his daughter, but she looked so much like Julia. Like a younger version of his wife. She looked just like how Julia looked when Richard first fell in love with her. The best years of Julia was now dancing in front of him to music only she could hear. It was taunting him. Such beautiful and innocent flesh that he could not touch. But the more he breathed in her scent the harder it was for him to see a reason why he should resist her. That part of his brain yelling that it was wrong to lust after his daughter was growing quieter and quieter the more time he spent near her.

As she was about to twirl past him once more, he had acted on instinct and grabbed her arm, twirling into his body, bringing a delicious giggle from her lips. Her back was now pressed right up against his chest, no space between the two bodies. Her body felt hot as if she was burning from the inside out. He would normally be concerned, believing her to be sick, but that was the last thing on his mind. “You look so much like your mother. She used to love to dance.” He says, his voice gravely and deep.

“She used to say that music was everywhere, you just had to listen for it.” Rosalie smiles, leaning her head back and looking up to Richard. He grins down at her, taking her hand and twirling her. She giggled, allowing him to twirl and dance with her. He pulls her back into him, chest to chest. He could feel the warm of her breasts smooshed against his chest.

“You are as beautiful as your mother was at your age.” He says, brushing the red curl out of her face. She beams up at him, obviously pleased with his compliment.

“Do you really think so?”

“You could have been her twin at this age.” She was glowing with happiness. “She wasn’t much older than you when we had gotten married and had Alex. She was eighteen, straight out of high school, I was only nineteen. We got married just before he was born.” He tells her as he twirls her again.

“She was so beautiful.”

“Just as you are.” He tells her, bringing her back to him.

“I miss her.” Rosalie admits.

“There is no need to miss her, Rosie. She lives inside of you.” He tells her, placing a hand on her chest, just above her heart. Her breath caught as she felt the heat of his palm through her t-shirt and bra. “You are everything that she was. She left behind a bit of her inside you. Whenever you miss her, you just need to look in the mirror to see her inside yourself.”

“Am I really just like her? And do I really look like her?” He cups her face, running his thumbs across her cheeks.

“Every bit of you is like her and looks just like she did. You didn’t get much of me, but that’s okay because I love how much of you is her.” Rosalie blushes and smiles at the praise and compliments. He kisses her forehead, closing his and soaking in her warm, breathing in her delicious scent. “You’re perfect, Rosie, every bit of you is perfect.”  _ Maybe even more than your mother. _ He thought to himself. He loved Julia, but she had grown so old towards the end of her life. She didn’t have the same beauty and innocence as she once had. She had gotten older, aged. Rosalie was still young, beautiful, innocent. She was absolutely perfect. She was better than Julia.

“Thank you, daddy.” He pulls back, shivering slightly at how that term flowed through his ears, leaving his cock straining against his jeans.

“Of course, Rosie, baby.” He kisses her forehead again, then both cheeks. He could hear Rosalie’s breath growing heavy. It filled him with pride that he could get her all breathless. His lips were moving closer to her lips when their little moment was broken by the sound of yelling coming from upstairs. Richard pulls away, anger flaring in his eyes for a minute at being interrupted. “I should go see what that is about.” He says, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to ignore them and continue his time with Rosalie.

“I’m going to finish up here and head to bed.” She says, breathlessly. He gives a jerky nod before walking out of the room. It is only when he’s halfway up the stairs that his mind finally caught up to him. Realization hit him and he froze. He had just tried to kiss his daughter. He was lusting after her. He wanted her to replace his wife and improve upon the spot in which Julia left. He almost puked at the realization. Disgust, shame, and guilt flared up inside him. He felt sick. What kind of father had those thoughts? If Julia was around to see that she would be so disgusted with him. That was his baby girl. He never should feel those things for her.

The shouting of his son forced him to push past the negative feelings and address the issue of his fighting sons. He would not let himself get caught in that trance again. He would not let himself think such horrible thoughts of his own daughter. He wouldn’t give into these wicked desires and sinful thoughts.

The family was unaware that it was too late to fight against the darkness. Mr. Cupio sat in his office, a pleased grin on his face as he felt the sin beginning to grow. “It won’t be long now. I can feel the desire growing. The darkness is increasing.” He says. "I will continue to give her the tea, soon, she'll be corrupted behind repair."

“Perfect.” He turns his eyes to the woman who was standing across from his desk. She was a gorgeous woman. She had dark tan skin, blood red crimson hair, which fell to her butt, dark burning red eyes. She was tall, slender, with large breasts and tight ass. She had high cheek bones, full plush lips, almond eyes, an aristocratic nose. She also had wide hips, a flat stomach, and long toned legs. “She is exactly what we’ve been searching for Sebastian.” The woman purs walking towards Mr. Cupio and climbing onto him. “My dear brother.” She licks his neck, causing him to groan.

“Sister, we’ll have such fun with this one. My sweet Libby.” He purs, nipping her collarbone. “Our perfect daughter.”


End file.
